Datte Atashi No Hero (A My Hero Academia story)
by LydiaThePugNerd
Summary: (I don't own any of the characters i take to credit for the show kohei Horikashi is the creator of my hero acedemia)We all know the song Datte Atashi No hero from My Hero Academia but we don't see the whole story. In this tale young Izuku midoriya and his friends, the brave knight Tenya Iida, and the energetic mage Ochaco Uraraka set off on a journey to battle dragon trainer bakugo
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own any of the characters i take to credit for the show kohei Horikashi is the creator of my hero acedemia) We all know the song Datte Atashi No hero from My Hero Academia but we don't see the whole story. In this tale young Izuku midoriya and his friends, the brave knight Tenya Iida, and the energetic mage Ochaco Uraraka set off on a journey to battle dragon trainer bakugo they even make some friends on the way. But will their strength be enough to defeat Bakugo? The only way to find out is to read on and find out. (this is my first fanfiction so tell me your honest opinion and what i need to work on, thanks!)

Chapter one: The beginning of a hero's journey

"I'm heading out mom," said 15 year old Izuku Midoria.

"Ok, be safe," paranoid Inko Midoria called after her son as he walked out the door. Green haired villager Izuku had headed out that fateful day for food for his mother and him. Little did he know this day would be the beginning of a medieval journey. As he was walking on the path to the village, he heard a loud crash far in the distance. King Enji is not going to be happy about that, he thought to himself knowing that crash was most likely the evil dragon trainer Bakugo destroying his castle as he has been doing for the past month. It seems as if he is trying to destroy everything he comes across. Bakugo was isolated in the land of volcanoes. Once king Enji's land, he had given it to Bakugo in hopes of less destruction of his castle, crops, and village. It wasn't as though he truly seemed to care about the village though, often keeping the money to himself. Queen rei had given up her place on the throne for years now, it seemed the only person that knew what happened to him was the prince, he was not their only child though. Their family was truly odd. The villagers such as Izuku himself had been working hard to earn money and care for their village as the king was no help. There was limited food there as Bakugo kept destroying crops and plants with his dragons and no good attitude. I wonder how much food there will be for me and mom Izuku thought. 'If there's 134 people in the village and around 20 small shops with limited food each then that would mean..." Izuku was now muttering aloud a habit he picked up a few years back. He muttered the rest of the way to the village and arrived only about a minute later. He realized the villagers were all staring at him and stop muttering, slightly red in the face. He then walked into a small bread and cheese shop and put a few items in his bag. He made to grab extra cheddar cheese as that was his mother's favorite. He grabbed two loaves of bread and paid at the counter then left. On his way back to his house, he thought about Bakugo and if there would ever be an end to his destructive behaviors. He got lost in his thoughts he tripped on a rock and fell face first onto the ground.

"Are you ok?" The 15 year old mage Ochaco Uraraka worriedly asked Izuku reaching out her hand. Izuku took her hand and jumped to his feet.

"You were just staring into space then you tripped and dropped all your food," The knight Iida clad in metal armor said.

"I'm fine thanks!" Izuku said smiling. These were his two best friends. Uraraka and Iida helped Izuku gather the food he dropped and put in the small basket he was carrying, then they walked with Izuku back to his house.

"So where were you guys heading?" Deku asked them curiously.

"Oh, we were just heading to the shops. It's not like we had anything to do so we decided to get some fresh air," Ochaco said happily. They walked some more then Iida asked,

"Did you hear that bang in the distance a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah," Izuku replied,"I figured it was just Bakugo destroying something else."

"I heard that Bakugo destroyed the Prince's stables which made the prince furious and when his father didn't care he ran off," Uraraka said.

"Where did you hear that?" Iida asked.

"I heard some villagers talking about it on the way here."

"You know Bakugo's destructiveness is starting to affect everyone, even the village, someone needs to put an end to it." Izuku said slightly frowning.

"Your right we should journey to the land of volcanoes and challenge him to battle it will be three to one we're sure to win! Especially with Uraraka's magic!" Iida said with a tone of excitement, "You guys meet me here tomorrow at dawn."

"Sounds good," Izuku replied

"Ok!" Said an exited Uraraka. Then they went there separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Figure

Izuku got home with the food just when dinner normally is. They ate sandwiches and talked,

"I'm going to be heading out early tomorrow," Izuku told his mom.

"Oh, what will you be doing?"

"Uh… I'll just be talking to Uraraka and Iida," Izuku felt bad lying to his mom but he knew if he told the truth his mother would never let him go.

"Well ok then," his mom responded cheerfully they finished their sandwiches and headed off to bed around 2 hours later. The next morning Izuku woke up at dawn and quickly threw a loaf of bread into a bag and rushed out the door and to the same spot they were yesterday. There he found Uraraka holding her magic staff and Iida clad in armor with a sword in his belt was standing next to her.

"Oh hi Izuku!" Uraraka said frantically waving at him.

"You made it! I thought you might not be coming for a second there.

Izuku smiled slightly embarrassed that he woke up later than he expected. He was about to apologize for being late but before a word left his mouth Uraraka yelled,

"ONWARD!"

Iida pulled a compass out of his pocket,

"Ok, we need to head North," he said.

"Then let's go," Izuku said smiling. Iida turned slightly so the compass needle was aiming toward the N. Then they set off through the woods. Uraraka beat some of the leaves and thorns away with her staff dramatically.

"Can't you just use your magic to make a clearing?" Izuku asked.

"Well maybe, but it's more fun this way," Uraraka replied. The adventurers walked some more and Izuku helped with beating the leaves out of there face. They walked for around 10 more minutes. Then they heard a twig snap somewhere in the distance. Iida, Uraraka, and Izuku stopped dead in their tracks and looked around frantically. No one was there.

"Odd," Iida said softly. Then they kept walking. They had only been walking for another minute until they came across a cliff. The group stopped walking,

"It had to be a cliff!" Uraraka said exasperated. Then they heard footsteps behind them.

"Uh, what is that noise?" Izuku asked nervously. The footsteps kept getting closer. Uraraka raised her staff and Iida pulled out his sword ready for a fight. Izuku on the other hand grabbed a loaf of bread they had out of his bag.

"On the count of three we turn around," Iida and Uraraka nodded.

"One...Two...THREE!"

"KYA!" The three of them spun around weapons raised and izuku threw the bread at the figures head. It bounced and landed in front of the figure. Then the figure stepped closer and there, standing in front of them was a confused boy and his white horse. He was dressed more formal than everyone else and he had red and white hair. But the thing that gave Izuku a panic attack was the crown he was wearing.

"Oh crap." Uraraka muttered softly. Standing in front of them was none other than the son of King Enji heir to the throne, prince Shoto Todoroki. Izuku had just thrown a loaf of bread at the prince.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Prince

"What the hell?" Todoroki muttered quietly. There was no anger in his voice.

"I'm so sorry!" izuku quickly blurted out before he could think. Uraraka and Iida were shocked to see the prince out in this part of the woods. The white horse the prince had let go of tried to run out of fear but Todoroki quickly grabbed him.

"W-what are you doing in this part of the woods?" Iida asked after he had recollected his self.

"I could ask the same to you," was Todoroki's cold response.

"We are here to hunt down the trainer of dragons Katsuki bakugo," Izuku said with only slight confidence.

"I am here to get away from my bastard of a father, all he cares about is himself, he drove my mother away and now everyone has to pay the price," todoroki said in anger, "wait, where's the girl?" He asked looking around.

"URARAKA!" Iida yelled. Uraraka was standing beside the horse with hearts in her eyes as she pet it. Iida quickly pulled Uraraka away from the horse as Todoroki sighed.

"Just let her go she's allowed to pet it," he muttered.

"Sorry about her," Izuku said, "she loves animals."

"Is she a mage?" Todoroki asked changing the subject

"Uh, yeah, how did you know?" Izuku asked

"That," Todoroki replied nodding toward the staff lying on the ground.

"What's his name?" Uraraka suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Shoto muttered.

"The horse, what's his name?"

"Uh… I'd rather not say."

"C'mon it can't be that bad," Izuku said.

"Ugh, fine," Todoroki muttered along with a name that sounded like gibberish than an actual word.

"What?" Uraraka asked.

"His name is Buttons," todoroki muttered clearly this time, his face was as red as half of his hair. This name brought a smile to Izuku, Uraraka, and Iida's face.

"Awwwwwwww! You named him Buttons?" Uraraka exclaimed.

"I didn't expect a name like that from you!" Iida said laughing a little.

"That's a great name!" Izuku said smiling.

"Shut up, I named him years ago when my mother was still around," todoroki said with anger in his voice. He was still red in the face.

"Sorry," Uraraka said, "It's just we really didn't expect someone like you to name their horse Buttons."

"It's fine." The four of them stood there in silence for a few seconds before Izuku asked,

"So do you plan on heading back to your castle?"

"Not for a while."

"Where are you going to go?" Iida asked.

"I set up a tent over there," Todoroki pointed behind them,"when I heard voices I went over to see who it was. When I realized it wasn't my old man's guards trying to find me i followed the voices and found you guys, also while we're on the subject, you've never told me your names."

"Oh yeah! I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"I'm the knight Tenya Iida."

"And I'm the mage Ochaco Uraraka!"

Izuku glanced at Uraraka and Iida asking them something with his eyes. Uraraka and Iida nodded.

"Would you like to join us on our quest to battle Bakugo?" Izuku asked. Todoroki smiled.

"Sure, but in exchange you have to help me fix up Button's stable.

"Deal!" Izuku said happily.

"Great, but before we set off to battle Bakugo you should probably follow me back to my tent seeing as Broccoli boy here doesn't even have a weapon," Todoroki said calmly.

"My names Izuku Midoriya," Izuku muttered as they followed Todoroki into the woods in front of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that this chapters kinda short, and very sorry about how long it took to right this next chapter. Its short because I wanted to post something and I'll try to post more frequently. I'm also sorry that chapter 2 and 3 got mixed up, I'm really not sure what happend there. Well, enjoy this chapter

They walked through the forest of dense trees beside Todoroki, who was holding Buttons by a rope that he had tied around the horse's saddle.

"Sorry, Izuku," Shoto muttered just audible enough for the group to hear.

"For what?" Izuku asked confused.

"For calling you broccoli boy, I just couldn't remember your name and that's the first thing I thought of when I saw your hair," Todoroki said surprisingly flatly.

"Oh, it's fine!" _My hair looks that much like broccoli?! _ Midoriya thought smiling.

"I mean at least the nicknames accurate-" Uraraka began to say before Iida lightly elbowed her. "I mean it's not necessarily a bad thing…" Uraraka was now blushing. And Todoroki was slightly red from cringe.

_I need a haircut. _Thought Izuku still smiling stupidly. They had been walking for around 8 minutes before coming across a small clearing in the middle of the woods. In the center was a decently sized blue tent and outside of the tent was a small picture that looked to have a smiling white haired woman on it. As soon as todoroki noticed it he ran quickly and sloppily tied buttons to a tree, ran over to the tent full speed and grabbed the picture. Todoroki was slightly pale and slightly red in the face.

"Welcome to my camping spot," he muttered. It seemed as Uraraka couldn't control what she was saying, because before she even knew her mouth was about to speak she had asked,

"Who's that?" the only thing she managed to control was the tone of her words. She asked him this softly just in case he didn't want to answer.

"I suppose there's no harm in saying," todoroki said defeated but also flatly. In fact it seemed as if everything he said came off as calm or flat in tone, "Its my mother, Queen Rei to you. She left the throne when I was five. Assuming your all the same age as me, you probably don't even remember seeing her."

"Oh…" Uraraka said sympathetically. Todoroki sighed,

"It's fine, it just gives me another motivation in defeating that bastard dragon trainer, to avenge my mother," There was silence for a few minutes before Todoroki called Izuku over to give him a weapon

"I only have one extra sword, hopefully it will be fine," He muttered handing Izuku the sword and a belt to keep the sword in.

"Thanks so much for the weapon and joining us," Izuku said smiling, "also, do I really look that much like broccoli?" Todoroki shook his hand from side to side.

"Hey Deku!" Uraraka called, "I found a scroll!"

"Uh, mage girl, that's not a scroll its a map," Todoroki said. Uraraka was holding a rolled up piece of paper.

"It's a good thing you found that map I couldn't find it," Todoroki muttered.

"It was lying right next to the tent, how couldn't you find it?" Uraraka asked.

"I forgot where I put it," Todoroki mumbled then sighed,"Well at least you found it because that map is the next step to finding bakugo."


	5. Chapter 5

"Nice job Uraraka!" Deku said, She blushed. We all gathered by the tent, and Uraraka handed todoroki the map and he unrolled it. Iida pointed to the spot on the map where the land of volcanoes is.

"We're here," Iida said pointing to where we were on the map,"and we're trying to get here," he said pointing to where Bakugo would be on the map.

"But that's so far!" Uraraka exclaimed worryingly.

"If we're quick it would be less than a day's journey," Todoroki said he sighed and turned a light pink in the face, "but since you're a lady you can ride with me on the horse," he muttered. Uraraka looked like she was going to explode with happiness.

"Really!?" She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, sure," Todoroki muttered. It was at this point Uraraka realized she _was_ the only girl there. She blushed.

"Uh, Uraraka, are you ok?" Ida asked the blushing Uraraka, "You're awfully red in the face and smiling, _a lot_,"

"Yeah I'm fine," Uraraka said stupidly. It's not that she was bad at talking to boys or boy crazy, she just thought it was strange to be out in the middle of the woods with three boys.

"It's just, uh, I _am_ the only girl," Deku and Ida blushed at Uraraka's statement.

"Don't sweat it," Deku said smiling. Uraraka smiled she'd be fine. At least Mineta does not exist in this story. It was quiet for a few seconds before Deku asked, "Uh, what time is it? Did anyone bring something to see what time it is? Like a watch?"

"I didn't, sorry," Ida said.

"Me neither," Uraraka said.

"I didn't but I know a way to see what time it is," Todoroki said,"If you look up at the sun and examine the position it's in, while taking into consideration if it's in the east or west you can tell what time it is. You can also take into consideration the shadows the sun cast from the position it's in. Right now it would be around noon because the sun is almost directly above us."

"Wow, uh, thanks!" Deku said amazed.

"I didn't mean to ramble," Todoroki muttered softly,"sor-"

"Don't apologize!" Deku interrupted,"If anything we should be apologizing to you for bothering you."

"You startled me, but you didn't bother me,"Todoroki said with no enthusiasm,"I haven't really talked to anyone except my sister in years, it's a drag always being alone. But now you're here with a mission that you included me in, finally I get to escape my father's control. I guess what I'm trying to say is...thank you." Todoroki smiled slightly. Though it wasn't a full smile it was infectious, everyone's hearts were warmed by it. Ida smiled.

"That's what friends are for," Ida said.

"It's that easy to make friends?" Todoroki was genuinely surprised.

"You've never had friends before?" Deku asked.

"Well, uh, my sister-"

"Your sister doesn't count," Uraraka cut him off.

"My brothers-"

"You're brothers don't count either!" Uraraka said.

"Well, uh, I guess not," He frowned.

"Well now you do!" Deku exclaimed. Todoroki smiled slightly again.

"You know, before we go adventuring we should really properly introduce ourselves." Uraraka suggested.

"I guess, since we have plenty of time," Todoroki replied.

"I'll go first, my name is Ochaco Uraraka. I'm a mage and my staff gives me my powers. There are limits to my powers, I can't kill people or curse people, I also can't make people fall in love or fall into a coma. I can throw something like a fireball at enemies and my favorite thing is to reverse the effect of gravity on objects and make them float!"

"I'll go next, my name is Tenya Ida. I'm a knight in training. I came equipped with armor and a sword. I rather think on a more logical level than act on my gut. I've been friends with Uraraka and Midoriya for a while now. Pleasure to meet you properly."

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, if you would like to, you can call me Deku. I specialize in swords. I've been friends with Uraraka and Ida for a long time, and now I'm friends with you."

"I already introduced myself, I am prince Todoroki Shoto. Heir to the throne of king Eniji. I specialize in a Celtic sword, a double-edged sword with a lenticular cross-section. The sword Midoriya is borrowing is called a broad sword. It's easier to hit more evenly with it and it has a double end blade..." Todoroki trailed off about different types of swords quietly for a minute before he saw everyone else's faces,"Oh, sorry,"he muttered.

"You didn't do anything wrong!"Ida said,"You don't have to apologize for everything!"

"Yeah, just relax!" Uraraka said cheerfully. The four of them talked for a bit, well, Uraraka. Ida, and Deku did at least. Todoroki pegged himself as not amazing talking to people, so he didn't really try. Little did they know that this would be one of their only moments to breathe.


End file.
